


Resurrection

by Ranuel



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranuel/pseuds/Ranuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku looks for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

Inspired by Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series. No copyright infringment is intended. Originally posted to Live Journal 7/24/07  
Edited to fix line 2 7/27/07 Thanks Katje, Robert, and Mandy.

* * *

  
  
**Resurrection**   


The sharp blade cuts deep

Nameless faces pass from mind

Into the abyss

Peace flows out from steady hands

Carving a new life from death


End file.
